Kaitlyn Greene
)]] Name: Kaitlyn Greene Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Roller derby, gambling, libertarianism, softball, babysitting, Las Vegas Appearance: '''At 5'10" and 168 pounds, Kaitlyn Robin Greene is a noticeably tall and sturdy-looking girl, but her body is top-heavy, tapering somewhat as you move down. She has broad shoulders and a thick chest, but her hips are narrow enough to prevent her body from having a boxy shape overall. Her arms and legs are similar. She's developed pronounced thigh muscles from roller derby, but always had skinny calves, and while her hands and size 9 feet would never be considered dainty, they are smaller than average for her height. Kaitlyn is fair-skinned owing to her Scottish-German heritage, and while she's not outright pale, she's more likely to burn than tan in the Arizona sun, and so uses sunscreen liberally. Kaitlyn's hair is straight, thick, and plain, a light brown shade without natural highlights. It falls a couple inches past her shoulders, and is either tied in a ponytail or parted on the right and pushed behind her ears. She'll occasionally spray it and try pushing it back or coming up with more complicated styles, but usually finds that too much work. Kaitlyn would not be considered conventionally attractive. She has an oval-shaped face that's prone to flushing and redness, with a high forehead, a fairly significant jawline, and a notably flat, rectangular nose that has at least avoided being broken. Her eyes are large and a bright bluish-green that she'd consider her best feature. She'll use some foundation to keep her cheeks from flushing too much, but otherwise eschews most makeup, and wears a simple pair of stud earrings. Kaitlyn dresses plainly and doesn't spend much on clothes, jewelry, or accessories. She wears a thin silver chain around her neck, and dresses mostly in T-shirts, sleeveless tops, or casual blouses with shorts, chinos or jeans. She abhors heels that make her taller than she is already and wears sandals or flat runners like Keds and Vans depending on the weather. Her sense of color is similarly muted, and she sticks to faded shades of blue, green and grey for the most part when deciding what to wear. On the day of the field trip she wore a faded blue polo shirt with khaki shorts and her dark grey Vans. '''Biography: Kaitlyn Greene was born on February 2, 1997, and has lived her whole life in Kingman. Her parents, construction worker and renovator Keller Greene and bartender Melanie Sanderson, seemed like an ill-fitting pair from the start. Both of them shared a fondness for desert life and a strong anti-government, individualistic bent, but Melanie considered herself an easy-going free spirit while Keller gravitated more towards libertarian ideals and survivalism. Mel's pregnancy had not been planned, but the two moved in together and, after Kaitlyn was born, alternated between idyllic home life, constant arguing, and stony silences. Melanie would disappear for brief periods of time to stay with family, and when Kaitlyn was five, her mother left to go to California and never returned. Keller took custody of Kaitlyn but was adamantly opposed to seeking support or tracking down Melanie in any way; they've had no contact with her since and last Keller had heard, she'd gotten deep into peyote and other drugs for a while but was now living with a church group in the northwest. Kaitlyn has very few memories of her mother and didn't consider herself much affected by her parents' breakup. She's been through some periods of sadness since then where she wondered it if was her fault, but her parents were always fairly careful to shield their daughter from their personal issues. Perhaps as a result, Kaitlyn was never a child to cry much or be outwardly emotional, and has only asked her father a few times since to talk about her mom. She's given some brief thoughts since then to trying to track down Melanie herself, but doesn't seem to be in much of a hurry to follow up on them. Kaitlyn was always big for her age growing up, and turned into a tomboy quickly, playing with dirt and toy trucks and showing little interest in "girly" clothes or entertainment. That suited Keller and his laissez-faire approach to parenting well; he didn't have a very nurturing touch and wasn't much of a conversationalist. Raising a child who would run around outside and make her own fun was a signal to him that he was doing a good job. He did make sure to be around Kaitlyn as often as possible, something that was helped by having gone into business for himself as a registered general contractor specializing in home repairs and remodelling. This allowed Keller the ability to schedule the projects he'd be hired for around his ability to drive Kaitlyn to school and back and be with her most evenings. Still, the nature of his work often found him working weekends and doing extra late-night work, and Kaitlyn spent a good deal of time with babysitters and some of her father's girlfriends as she grew up, having no other immediate family in the area. Keller prided himself on his hardworking nature and independence from others, especially the government, and from an early age worked to install those feelings in his daughter as well. Kaitlyn would only get an allowance or certain gifts from her dad if she did chores to work for it, and the more work she did, the more she'd get. She was allowed to spend what she'd earn on pretty much anything she wanted, and Keller would give her the choice of what chores she wanted to do. Kaitlyn took these rules to mean that as long as she did several tasks well enough to satisfy her dad and earn enough money, that meant she could totally slack off on others and not worry about them. She'd work extremely hard cleaning the dishes or washing her dad's car, as examples, but was a total slob about cleaning her room, considering it her own personal mess and a symbol of burgeoning independence. Kaitlyn was also subject to her father's long, opinionated rants on government corruption and incompetence, and would be given instructions on basic survival tasks, first aid, and food storage and preparation. For a while Keller was an active part of Kingman's "prepper" survivalist community, but he grew disenfranchised over the levels of paranoia he saw people exhibiting in the aftermaths of both 9/11 and the start of Survival of the Fittest (he felt the government was far too inept to have planned either). Although he still keeps large stockpiles of survival gear and food on hand, he has mellowed in his views over the years, and always pays his taxes on time, albeit with many angry remarks. He had no real issues with Kaitlyn attending a public school, since making sure kids are provided for is one area where the government gets a pass, although that doesn't excuse them for how badly they do the job. Kaitlyn, for her part, would often roll her eyes when her dad made the same point for the hundredth time, but has grown to agree with him on most basic issues. As a kid she liked to imagine that one day all the lights would go out and she'd use her survival skills to save the neighborhood kids, and as a teenager is still willing to argue basic libertarian talking points at the lunch table. When Kaitlyn was 10, her father surprisingly began a relationship with a state government worker: Patricia Bowles, who worked as a case worker for the Mohave County division of Child Protective Services. Kaitlyn, although she was too young to know why at the time, came to believe that Keller's opinionated views were actually what drew Patricia to him in the first place, given how many times she and Keller would commiserate over the levels of red tape in her job. The two moved in to a new house together when Kaitlyn was 11, a nearby one her father had bought cheaply and completely remodelled, and have stayed together ever since. The move itself didn't affect Kaitlyn much since it was in a very close neighborhood and she didn't have to change schools, but it took some time to get used to having a third person living with them. Kaitlyn would for a while automatically turn her nose up at her new unofficial stepmother's attempts at cooking and loudly complain about suggested TV shows and activities. Keller and Patricia were patient enough to mostly wait this out, and after a few talks with her dad Kaitlyn realized that he wasn't about to change things back. She grew to accept Patricia as something like a long-term girlfriend of her dad's more than any kind of mother figure, and they have a friendly but very superficial relationship. Despite Patricia's day job she has no intention of intruding on Keller's job raising Kaitlyn, who she finds to be perfectly healthy and well-adjusted. Going through school, Kaitlyn was never an exemplary student. She was active, occasionally loud, and undisciplined, and had problems listening both to authority figures and other students. Her physical nature led her to excel in phys. ed. and she liked working towards art projects and other stuff she considered fun, but academically she was middle of the pack at best. She would occasionally get in trouble for being confrontational or mean to other students, but never pushed things far enough to get into serious trouble for it. As she approached puberty she learned to be less outwardly aggressive as a way to avoid negative consequences, but wasn't able to find any outlet for her adolescent frustration. She grew somewhat sullen and disinterested in things, locking herself in her room for large amounts of time. Kaitlyn did enjoy the new family's occasional weekend trips to Las Vegas. Both Keller and Patricia enjoyed casino gambling and would "trade off" on taking care of Kaitlyn during their trips; one would attend more family-friendly attractions with Kaitlyn during the day while the other gambled, and they would get together in the evening to take in a show or event. In junior high, Keller became determined to step in and force Kaitlyn to develop a hobby or activity to curb her restlessness, since she wouldn't on her own and he felt he'd given her enough time to do so. An avid hunter, he taught Kaitlyn how to shoot a rifle and took her on junior quail and turkey hunting clinics when she was 12 and 13, but she never took to shooting the way he'd hoped. She did bag a couple birds, but the extended stretches of waiting and long lectures on safety and proper gun use bored her, and she didn't feel that hunting actually required any skill (a belief that got her into more than one argument with her father). Kaitlyn also began playing softball, which she did seem to enjoy. As a pitcher, she threw the ball hard but without much control, and couldn't help but feel good when she saw a bit a fear in the batter's eyes as they stepped up. She's continued playing softball through high school, although she's not a good enough pitcher compared to other students to be used as a starter and usually plays outfield or comes on to the mound in relief. She also began taking some short-term babysitting jobs at 13, and while she's reasonably attentive on the job, she finds most kids annoying and never put her heart into having fun with them. Kaitlyn still babysits on occasion for extra cash, but doesn't take any jobs that will be longer than a couple hours. When she was 14, Kaitlyn was drawn to investigate the sport of roller derby after seeing the movie Whip It and discovering that the fiance of one of her father's friends was part of a start-up group of Kingman women looking to form their own team. The Belladonna Bruisers, part of a fledgling Western Arizona league called the Route 66 Derby Chix, wouldn't allow Kaitlyn to practice with them, but she stuck around anyway to watch and became a sort of unofficial mascot to the team. The sport was love at first sight for Kaitlyn, and although the league only lasted two years before disbanding, Kaitlyn was inspired to learn how to skate and find some way to play roller derby. She convinced her father to make the 2.5 hour drive to Prescott, the closest place that held junior-level classes, once a month on the weekends and began devoting all the resources from her chores and babysitting jobs to buying skates and roller derby gear even if she didn't have anyone else to practice with. For Kaitlyn, roller derby was perfect; it was a place where she could be as big and as aggressive as she liked, and for a girl who'd never excelled at school and was having trouble finding a passion, it was something she could potentially do better than anyone else. She also found a second, unexpected hobby during her time with the Bruisers: gambling. The rollergirls would have their own poker nights at someone's house once a month or so, and invited Kaitlyn along one night to teach her how to play. She eventually started hijacking her dad's computer on occasion to play casino games, and reading up on blackjack, poker, and craps, looking for ways to "beat the system". Once she turned 16, her dad agreed to register her on an online poker site under his name, as long as she paid for any money she'd put into the account up front. Kaitlyn lost $50 within days, but came back a few months later after saving up another bankroll and has slowly become a decent player since then. Like roller derby, Kaitlyn enjoys the feeling of controlled aggression she gets while playing games, and feels that its helped her learn patience and long-term planning skills. She's memorized the basics of blackjack strategy, but likes to occasionally push her luck on doubling down and will likewise play tight for at online poker then suddenly go all-in and forcing another player to fold. She will occasionally bust out playing this way, but the thrill of playing near the edge has always held an attraction to her, and she's careful enough to play at a level she can afford to lose. Also at 16, Kaitlyn began recruiting around Cochise High School for other potential rollergirls to form a new team, and while there were never enough of them to form a complete, legitimate team, she was happy to find a group who were willing to practice with each other around Desert Plains Skate Park and make hopeful plans to actually go to a junior tournament one day. Kaitlyn also gets in additional practice with a group of girls in nearby Bullhead City who find themselves in the same situation, and is hopeful that she can get both groups to team up at least once at a tournament in Prescott before all involved end up going their separate ways. Kaitlyn went through a few different derby names before settling on "Katy Buried", the name she hopes to continue to use as she moves up to adult leagues in the next couple years. Kaitlyn plays lead blocker and even if they don't actually have one, would consider herself "team captain". At school, Kaitlyn maintains a good group of friends amongst her fellow rollergirls and other girls she gets along with, who will go along with her forceful personality and opinionated nature. She has little patience for many other students, and retains a sometimes aggressive nature, accusing others of deliberately trying to antagonize her even in innocent situations. This has lead to some branding her as a bully and a loudmouth, although Kaitlyn would turn around and accuse them of doing the same to her if confronted. Kaitlyn has flirted with boys in the past and gone on a couple dates, but hasn't shown any interest in a long-term relationship. Her class marks are a steady diet of C's and B's, and she doesn't have any subject she'd cop to even being a favorite, let alone something she feels passionate about. Kaitlyn currently works part-time at the downtown Target Outlet store in Kingman, and continues to babysit on occasion. She has no current plans for college and has no long-term career choice at the moment; her one overriding goal in life has become over the past year or so to get out of Kingman as soon as she's ready and able. Kaitlyn feels frustrated with Kingman's dead-end nature and slow pace, including the realization that she'll never be able to be part of a proper roller derby squad here. Drawing on her memories of past trips, Kaitlyn has over the past couple years come to see Las Vegas as a personal Mecca, a place where she could potentially play roller derby, poker, and enjoy life to a degree she's not able to in a place with less than 30,000 people. Once high school finishes, she is hoping to pick up a second part-time job and save up as much money as she can for a year or so. After that, she hopes to move to Vegas and get a job there, then trying to latch on with one of the city's roller derby teams and waiting until she's 21 to be able to enter the casinos legally and start playing on a regular basis. While Kaitlyn doesn't truly believe roller derby or poker can lead to anything resembling a full-time career, she's focused on living in the moment, and at this moment, that's what she wants. Advantages: Kaitlyn is physical and active, with both a strong body and will. This is known around Cochise, and her reputation both in school and at roller derby might defuse other kids from trying to mess with her on the island. Her forceful nature and personality can bend people and incidents in her favor given the right group and circumstances, and she's not one to show fear or be intimidated easily. She has basic first-aid and some survival training and knows how to fire a gun, although she's pretty lapsed in these areas. Although aggressive and blunt, she's learned to temper those aspects of herself to a degree. She has a decent amount of friends but carries an independent nature as well. Disadvantages: Kaitlyn can easily be over-aggressive, confrontational, and come off as obnoxious or unpleasant, none of which will serve her well with the wrong people. She reacts very poorly if she feels insulted and is dismissive of others, usually feeling that she knows best. Her love of forcing the issue makes Kaitlyn something of a thrillseeker who is likely to underestimate or ignore many dangers, and she plans very poorly and just assumes that she'll come out on top. Designated Number: Female student no. 058 --- Designated Weapon: Horse tranquilizer with syringe Conclusion: What's with all the Libertarians? Abby just had one, I have one... don't you guys know you're a long ways from the Live Free or Die state? ... Well, unless you get really lucky and find a pair of roller skates, I'm predicting you'll have no trouble fulfilling at least half of that motto. - Josh Baines The above biography is as written by D/N. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'D/N '''Kills: 'Mia Rose 'Killed By: 'Alba Reyes 'Collected Weapons: '''Horse tranquilizer with syringe (assigned weapon, used), scutum (from Blair Moore, hidden), Uzi-Pro (from Mia Rose, to Alba Reyes), M18A1 Claymore Mine with electronic trigger (from Tessa Mabel Cole, to Alba Reyes), Custom repeating crossbow (BKA prize) '''Allies: 'Alan Banks 'Enemies: 'Kimiko Kao, Caleb Diamond, Mia Rose 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Kaitlyn met Lili Williams while crossing the central bridge, and started to trade with her under the guise of a 'game' of toll booth. Kaitlyn traded away fresh food for one of Lili's protein rations. They were joined by Alan Banks, who bemused Kaitlyn by also joining the trading game. Lili left, and Alan and Kaitlyn managed to scare off a suspicious Scout Pfeiffer before going on to search the bell tower. After that the duo wandered down to the beach by the bell tower, into the cove where they found Hannah Kendrickstone, Olivia Fischer, and Irene Djezari. Kaitlyn recognized Irene, and tried to recruit the three into the alliance Alan was forming. They couldn't justify themselves well, however, and high tide beginning to inundate the cove scared the other three girls off. Kaitlyn considered following them, but ultimately followed Alan instead. The two found a rocky spot on the slopes to camp out. Their intent, come morning, was to ambush Kimiko Kao after she returned from collecting her BKA prizes. Alan distracted Kimiko with the scutum while Kaitlyn tried to ambush her with a tackle from behind. However, the intervention of Caleb Diamond alerted Kimiko in time. Their target was able to repel the attack and retreat up the slopes, leaving Alan and Kaitlyn empty handed. As Day 3 began, Alan and Kaitlyn continued to stick together, though tensions in their alliance were beginning to show. They decided to explore some of the staff buildings, and encountered Mia Rose in the library. Alan gave Mia the pitch about their plan to fight against the terrorists, but Mia was unconvinced. Motivated to steal Mia's assigned gun, Kaitlyn shouted at Alan to tackle her and tried to subdue Mia using her tranquilizer when she fought back. The tranquilizer proved to be too strong for Mia's body to handle, and she died after a few more minutes of struggling. Kaitlyn didn't immediately realize Mia was dead, and was immediately elated that her plan worked. Alan realized Mia was dead first, and began to press Kaitlyn for answers. Kaitlyn confirmed it for herself, than immediately turned the blame on Alan and made to attack him with the gun. Alan was able to dissuade her by verbal appeal, but it was clear at that point that their working relationship was over and they parted on agreeably bad terms. Kaitlyn was left to come up with an excuse for her kill, and went as far as to appeal to the terrorists to leave her name off announcements, offering the surprise factor so she could kill more people. She hid Mia's corpse, and the scutum, and proceeded on with few ideas of what to do next. Later that day she had made her way to the pub, where she was scavenging the supplies of the deceased Tessa Mabel Cole when she was discovered by a group consisting of Amanda Tan, Jaime Schanbacher, Lucilly Peterson, and Emma Luz. Kaitlyn tried for peace, but also tried to make it clear the loot was hers, though she made an attempt to offer a splitting of the goods. Jamie took Kaitlyn on her word, and Amanda's gun proved intimidating. Kaitlyn decided to start giving some of the stuff over, reflecting on how it was like her 'tollbooth' game days earlier on the bridge. She found Tessa's weapon, the claymore, and tried to say it should be hers. The others were put on edge by how freely Kaitlyn was waving her gun around, but Emma and Amanda managed to calm the situation. It was proposed that they should move Tessa's body outside so they could rest comfortably in the pub, and Kaitlyn helped in this. Upon returning, she was satisfied that nobody had tried to take her supplies or the gun, and she kept the bomb as well. The five girls settled down for the night, but Kaitlyn was unable to sleep for long, dwelling on her actions that day. She left long before the others awoke. Before the next day's announcement sounded, Kaitlyn made her way to the cove, where she practiced firing the Uzi and was frustrated by how difficult it was to use. She sat and tried to read for a while, though her thoughts were often drawn back to Mia's death and her own justifications for it. When the announcements came on, Kaitlyn heard both her kill and the fact that she had won that day's Best Kill Award, and she quickly left the cove behind, throwing her book into the water before leaving. Kaitlyn retrieved her prize from the creamatorium chapel, first scarfing down her food prize and then examining her new weapon. She was a bit put off by the fact that it wasn't a gun, but after testing out the crossbow and having a one-sided conversation with the cameras and offering up an apology to the departed Mia, Kaitlyn left in better spirits. She traveled to the supply depot, where she looked around the storehouse. She hid away in a closet to relieve herself, and in her vulnerable position she was found by Vanessa Stone. She almost made for her weapons, but Vanessa's amusement made her friendliness clear, so Kait was left with just awkwardly continuing on with the conversation after leaving the closet. The conversation quickly turned to plans, dangerous for Kait, but also an opportunity. Kaitlyn tried to sell a hesitant Vanessa on an alliance, where they could meet Alan and team up with Kait's weapons to hunt down Vanessa's target, Alessio Rigano. They negotiated back and forth for a bit, Kait doing her best to convince Vanessa she was trustworthy and not crazy. It seemed to work and Vanessa agreed to follow Kait, but Vanessa then lost her nerve and clumsily lied to disengage. Kait opted not to give chase, but was annoyed and beginning to realize she couldn't trust others. Kait ultimately elected to not meet up with Alan, abandoning him to his fate. Come Day 5 Kait wandered up the shoreline of the cove, and then saw one of her old roller derby teammates, Blair Moore. Beyond reminiscing she had few feelings left for her old teammate and she fired her Uzi into the air to get them running away, looking forward to having the area to herself. She stayed the night there, and was found the next morning by another teammate, Alba Reyes, who had gotten separated from her allies. They had a friendly conversation at first, but Kaitlyn eventually made up her mind that Alba was the perfect opponent for another "game", in reality a personal test for herself. Holding Alba at bay with her crossbow, Kaitlyn demanded that they swap guns, taking Alba's rifle and giving her the Uzi, which Kaitlyn considered inferior. She then laid out the rules for her new game: they would stand in the cove until the tide came in, and the first one to chicken out would get shot. If they could both last, they could both go free. Alba went along out of necessity, but she was distraught and continually begged Kaitlyn to call the game off and let her go. Kaitlyn refused, concentrating on the rush she was getting from the proximity to danger and the feeling of proving her mettle. They remained in the cove until the water was more than waist deep, and then Alba's pleas finally got through to Kaitlyn and she decided to relent. However, in her panic Alba started to raise the gun and Kaitlyn took the act as an admission of failure, firing the crossbow at her and missing. Alba fired the Uzi in reply as she scrambled to escape the water, shooting Kaitlyn in the chest. Kaitlyn's reaction to being shot was initially confusion and then surprising elation, as she was pleased that Alba had found her resolve and didn't realize how serious the wound was. She tried to follow Alba out of the cove, but the tide was still rising and she couldn't struggle against the water for much longer. She bled out without fulling realizing or acknowledging that she was going to die, reflecting on how much stronger she felt the island had made her. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''There's daring, and then there's foolishness. G058 skirted that line all throughout her game, but crossed it in the end and it cost her. She seems to have died happy, at least. - ''Christina Stockton '''Memorable Quotes: ''"You don't just punch people or something and they get knocked out Alan, it's not like fucking TV, OK? She's fine, it was my weapon that's what it's FOR, y'know?"'' -- Her immediate response when Alan is berating her for causing Mia's death, as she still had yet to realize Mia had died. "So uh, hey terrorists. You guys.... yeah. I haven't really talked to you or anything. You probably get all these kids screaming things at you, so... maybe we make a deal instead?" -- Part of her unsuccessful deal with the devil with the terrorists to omit her from the next day's announcements. "Are you gonna wander around this island like 'lalalalalalala' some more and then die because some crazy kid finally shoots you?" -- Contending with Alba that Alba's plans to avoid killing again are naive. BDA quote for March 2017. "Okay, you ask yourself one thing. What's the size of your dream? (...) Cause if you actually want to live? That's your dream? Then this is it! Own it, and let yourself fucking feel!" -- While high off the adrenaline rush and busy getting herself and Alba killed. Other/Trivia *Kaitlyn won the November/December '16 Best Kill Award for killing Mia Rose. *Kaitlyn's assigned number was 58, and she died in 58th place. *D/N won the March 2017 Best Death Award for Kaitlyn's death, making her the first character in V6 to win both BKA and BDA. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Kaitlyn, in chronological order. The Past: *Freedom Just Across V6: *Never Known Questions *Until all our yesterdays are lighted fools... *Robber Barons *Elapsam Semel Occasionem Non Ipse Potest Iuppiter Reprehendere *The Greatest Sideshow on Earth *Miasma of the Dawn *Greene's Gulch *Dark Necessities *This Was My Dream, My Wish. It Didn't Come True. So I'm Taking It Back *Dysthemia Morte *The Girl Who Owned an Island Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Kaitlyn Greene. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V6 Students